Noticing You
by Jacky Writer
Summary: She couldn't help but stare. The paint job was different but the mischievous smiles were very uncanny. They even had the same name. Maybe it was just a coincidence that he had the same name as her childhood friend. But he couldn't be him. He couldn't be her Jazz. Jazz/OC


_Hi!_

_This mini fic is for a dear reviewer of mine-the 70th reviewer for my other fanfiction "Insane Obsession" I tried to follow her requirements (which weren't a lot) but let see if she actually likes what I wrote for her! ;3_

_Oh and fanart is not mine! It belongs Umitaro (deviantart) She has awesome fanarts..I wish I could draw like her...and Bleedman (deviantart). I envy all these artist now a days :P_

_Hope you enjoy the fic!_

* * *

**_Noticing You_**

**_Part One_**

* * *

_Notice me, please_

The first time she saw him was at the sparkling center. Her femme creator had just left, promising energon treats later. Of course she wanted the treats, so didn't make one peep as the older femme left.

There were femme bots who kept smiling and saying she was such a good youngling. Sierra only thought maybe it was because she was the only bot who wasn't crying for their mech or femme creator. She wanted to cry too but the they were smiling and patting her helm. Would they hate her if she started crying?

Sierra shook her helm and tried to hold back the coolant. She didn't want them to hate her. She didn't want to disappoint them. So every time she felt like crying, Sierra rubbed her optic stubbornly. She would not disappoint the femme bots.

So while the other femme bots tried to calm down the other younglings, she sat in her seat quietly. None of the toys interested her and none of the younglings looked like they wanted to play. They were all crying or already in groups.

She wanted to play too! But she didn't want to approach them. Sierra was all too familiar with this situation. She knew what would happen is she even went near them. They would all hush their voices and glare at her.

_You don't belong here._

_Go away!_

_You're so annoying._

None of them liked her. They didn't like her because she always got energon sweets all the time. They didn't like that she got a paint job almost every day. But it wasn't her fault. Her femme creator always did her best at work just to provide for Sierra. But none of them knew that.

Instead they all hated her before actually knowing her.

"Hi!" Sierra blinked and looked up at the unfamiliar bot. He was obviously new because Sierra has been going to this daycare from since she could remember.

The mech was short. He was shorter than her which wasn't unusual since she was taller than most of bots around here. However the only thing that made him stood out was his paint job. He was painted black and white with a small red and blue design on his front. Normally all the other younglings were painted a light color. All the femmes were painted a shade of yellow or pink while mechs were painted green, blue or yellow until they were old enough to chose their own paint. Except Sierra, her femme creator let her chose her own paint and Sierra loves purple.

However he stood out with bright blue shades that were too big for his face. It continuously fell down his nose ridge.

"…" She couldn't help but stare at him. It's the first time someone talked to her and she didn't know what to say. Does she say 'hi' back? Does she smile at him and shake his servos? Usually every time she met someone knew, Sierra would just hide behind her femme creator and do what she says.

If her femme creator said smile, she would do it. If she asked her to say hi, Sierra would wave hello. However her femme creator was not here and she didn't know what to do. The mech must have notice the panic in her optics, and smiled.

"My name is Jazz." he smiled. Sierra looked down at it and hesitantly shook it. Jazz instantly beamed at her and took a seat next to her.

"So what's your name?" Sierra looked down and murmured her name but Jazz looked like he didn't hear it. He tilted his helm and leaned closer to her. "Say again?"

Her servos were idle her femme creator said one. It's because she was always quiet and picking at items her servos could reach. She usually did this when she was getting nervous.

"S-Sierra." she said a little louder. This time Jazz heard and beamed at her like she gave him her toys.

"Well Sierra, I hope we can be friends" she looked down at her servos and nodded eagerly. She felt like smiling, something she only did around her femme creator. In the midst of her happiness, a black and white servo popped right in front of her, holding an energon candy.

Sierra looked up and saw Jazz holding the energon candy to her. His own mouth filled with it to the point his cheeks looked round. "Hm?" he asked, cheeks filled. He shook his servos still holding the treat.

Sierra looked at it and took the treat, smiling shyly. "Thank you."

She didn't want to say her femme creator was going to buy some for her after daycare. She didn't want to come off as ungrateful. She didn't want him to leave her like others did.

Sierra just didn't realize it would be her last energon she'd received that day.

* * *

_Save me from My Pain_

She finally did it.

After 40 solar cycles, Sierra was finally leaving this hell hole to somewhere better. She has worked so hard and finally it was happening. When she was only a youngling, her femme creator went missing. There were no signs of struggle, nobody talked or communicate with her that the police believed she ran away.

The rumors were like viruses, it spread around by the end of the day. Her femme creator didn't pick her up because she ran away. All the parental bots would talk in their big, loud voice but quickly hush up when she passed by. The younglings were not subtle as they were. Instead they would jeer at her and say she was unlovable. The teachers and daycare workers did their best to console her but it did not lessen the pain every time she had to go home with one of them.

"She didn't a-abandon me…" Sierra would say many times to the teachers. But her words fell deaf to their audio receptors. They would simply smile sympathetically and pat her helm.

"Yes of course she just went on a business trip." they would say back.

No one ever listened to her! Her femme creator didn't leave her! She was going to come back! And when she did, Sierra would laugh in their face! That what they'll get for not listening to her.

The only bot who listened was Jazz.

He brought energon sweets every day. He didn't ask, he didn't say anything about it but talked about him. He always wanted work for a Prime. He wanted to be the fastest bot in the entire world. He wanted her to smile.

And she did.

But that was before the daycare shut down and she had to move to an orphanage. When it was time to move, Sierra stayed quiet until Jazz ran up to her. She has never cried when her mech creator died. She never cried when her femme creator disappeared.

But she screamed, and thrashed when they tried pulling Jazz away from her.

When they realize both bots were stubborn, they let the two say their goodbyes. Jazz immediately gave her a bracelet he made from bolts, strings and paint. They promised to message each other every day.

But sometimes promises are hard to keep.

"Sierra, They're here"

Sierra nodded at the cold tone of the orphanage keeper. The gray and white femme always hated Sierra for reasons that were still a mystery to her. From the day she took a step into the building, the older femme was right, servos folded with a disgusted look on her face.

That femme ruined her childhood. Taking away her Pad, her femme creator stuff, toys and only left the 'ugly looking' bracelet for her to keep. She made sure Sierra cleaned every crook and corner of the building on her knees and hands everyday till her bright shiny purple paint peeled.

"…" Sierra grabbed the little things she had and walked out of the door. There was nobody to say goodbye to. Everyone was too scared to befriend her. Too scared they might become the next target. But it didn't matter now, she was going.

She was going to Iacon Academy of Science and Technology.

* * *

_**Entry#144 14-09-12 **_

_**14:43 PM**_

_Crashed landed on a planet called Earth where it's filled with organic life forms. Autobots has caught my message and sent several bots to retrieve me due to damaged wires._

_Have a private briefing session with Optimus Prime about 'Earth' and met with Perceptor who I will be working with as of now. Had a meeting with Prowl who I will report to every deca-cycle (10 days)._

_**Note: **__Avoid "trouble making hellions" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe._

_**Note: **__Getting hurt = Ratchet._

_**Note:**__ Maintain keen eye on bot name WheelJack when near any fluids or 'toys'._

_**Note: **__Any illogical conversation activates Prowl's glitch._

_Notes saved for future help Optimus Prime warned. Met with other bots for a quick greeting. Received blue prints for future projects._

_Met a bot name Jazz._

Sierra couldn't help but stare at him as he idly chat with a minibot named Bumblebee. His name was Jazz. Maybe it was a coincidence that he had the same name as her childhood friend. But he couldn't be Jazz. _He couldn't be her Jazz. _The Jazz she remembered was black and white with the little red and blue design in the front. The bot, seven tables down, was painted silver from helm to his wheels—excluding the wheels. Even his speech was a bit off since he mostly spoke in the organic dialet. However the personality was uncanny.

The never ending smile

The mischievous glint

And the way he was stuffing his face with Energon treats.

_They could be twins_, Sierra shook her helm and looked at her data pad. No use thinking about it especially when it's been Orns since they saw each other. What are the chances they would see each other now? There was nothing left but memories of them. Memories…

Sierra optics trailed down to her servos and smiled faintly. The badly made bracelet with rusting bolts and paint that faded many orns ago was probably the best present she got. She didn't even know how many times the silly thing broke and Sierra had to fix it. Never has she replaced the wires, bolts, or anything. And she wore it to this day much to her colleague's disgust.

Repulsive they say. But what looked so disgusting to them was beautiful to her.

* * *

_**Entry#160 30-09-12 **_

_**08:45 PM**_

_Adjusting to human culture is strange and their behavior is questionable. Why is it that they wear such thin armor? To keep them warm is understandable due to their fragile state. However how would that protect themselves from harm?_

_Also the series of emotions from a single human is most startling. There is one soldier who was in her mating period. Her emotions managed to change 4 different times within 10 minutes. Many males have avoided her path. She was almost like the female human version of Sunstreaker._

_It's most amusing. _

_Fortunately one positive note is that 'music' is most satisfying. _

_The bot named Bumblebee seem to communicate with the humans through it as well. _

_It seems Jazz also likes it._

Sierra had taken the habit of listening to music while she worked on her reports. She was fascinated by their voices. It was the most beautiful thing a bot can ever listen to. Not all singers were a delight but when she found one—they were stupendous!

"Sierra!"

Said femme blinked and looked up from her datapad at the intruder. It was WheelJack from the science department. She and the mech rarely associated with one another but when they did, it was brief. So it was a real surprise to see the mech, all jolly and talking to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" his optics glowed. Sierra nodded and looked back down at her datapad. She didn't continue read. She couldn't read, knowing the mech was sitting right across from her. What did he want to talk about? Why sit with her? Was her performance lacking? Was she becoming an asse—

"I hope I am not bothering you" he smiled. She didn't need to look up to know he was smiling. His voice had reached a level of highness where she knew he was happy. He was usually like this when he was around his dinobots.

"No you're not a bother" she murmured eyes still glued to the datapad. Wheeljack didn't say anything but hummed in a way she knew he doubt her words. They stayed quiet, not knowing what say to one another. It wasn't till Sierra heard something scatter across the table.

She looked up and to her surprise energon candy was all over the table. It was everywhere, some upside down, some on top of each other, while some by themselves.

"Sorry about that" WheelJack laughed picking them lazily. One by one he just placed it on his side of the table in a messy fashion. Nothing was in order. It was just scattered. Messy, unorganized if she was an organic, her eyelids would have been twitching.

Her servo twitched as she watched him pile them up in one corner. Different shapes on top of each other. Different sizes in rows that made no sense. Her servos felt twitchy as she watched the piles of treats. _There was no order_ her mind chanted over and over.

There. Must. Be. Order.

Sierra reached for the energon candy next to her much to Wheeljack's surprise. She placed the energon in front of her neatly. Then she reached another and then another.

Soon all the energon was neatly placed in order from their sizes and shape. All rectangular were on one side, and square shaped ones were on the next.

The twitch in her servos disappeared as she watched with satisfaction at the organized treats. Not a single treat was out of its place.

"Wow" Sierra engine purred lightly in embarrassment as she remember the mech sitting across from her. The mech looked somewhat shocked and amused.

"Want to help me clean my room?" Her engines purred louder a sat there embarassed. Still not looking up, Sierra began to laugh smile uncontrollably even though she felt every bit of embarrassment killing her slowly.

But she shook her head immediately in response. Wheeljack let out a disappointed noise but grinned and started talking about his Dinobots. Sierra barely said anything but she enjoyed WheelJack's endless chatter.

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship..

Soon it became a routine for them. As soon as Sierra found a table to sit, WheelJack would come and basically scatter whatever he had at on the table. Sometimes he did it on purpose when he knew she wasn't busy, other times it was purely by accident. Poor mech was always beaten to slag by Ratchet for exploding something.

Today was different.

The astrosec she sat down, she heard more than saw someone sit across from her. Sierra honestly thought it was WheelJack, but she was wrong.

Sierra looked up from her datapad to smiled. However the instant she saw who it was, her smile fell off and she looked back down.

"Hey, no need to be shy." Sierra's engines purred as her cooling system tried its best to well, cool her down!

"So Sierra was it?" she nodded in reply, optic still glued to the table. "How come we neva talked before?"

Sierra paused her 'reading' and shrugged. Aside from her paint job, Sierra figured she was boring to others. Most mechs and femmes don't want to talk about astrophysics or biochemistry. There was Perceptor, however he was quiet as well and it's not like they really talk but when they did it was embarrassing.

Perceptor would always stare at her like she was a project or a rare species. Reasons she had no idea why. And many times she wanted to tell him to stop, but her vocal cords will not work. In the end she would sit there, staring at the desk.

How creepy…

She shrugged in reply and then there was silence. It stayed like that for five kliks and yes she was counting down by the astrosec.

"Nice bracelet."

Sierra looked up immediately at the mech. He had no glasses like the Jazz she remember, but his emotions were equally hard to read. He was sitting in front of her, elbows on the table with his face in his servos, staring at her with a blank face.

"Uh…" Sierra looked down hesitantly at the bracelet then at Jazz. Could it be possible he was her Jazz? Her best friend? Or could it be just another bot with the same name, maybe, mocking her. Nobody has ever complimented her bracelet. Even she, who loves it, had to admit it look rather hideous.

"…Thank you?" she looked back down embarrassed. Instead of sounding graceful like in her head, she sounded more confused and annoying.

Jazz stayed like that for a few kliks, watching her quiet closely. He perked up, smiling lazily as if he wasn't be strange a little while ago. "You're welcome! See you around Sierra!"

Sierra blinked at the bot's abruptness and watched him as he left the room.

What the frag just happened?

* * *

_Tada~ How was it? Crappy? Awesome? Meh?_

_Just click down below and type what you think of it~_

_Hope you all will stay tune for part two~_

_Oh and SJSGirl! I hope you like how the fic is so far! I also would like to thank Kairid (deviantart Name) and MusicalPrime who read my fic and gave me feedback on it. When I first type this up...I was very unsure of it. _


End file.
